Yaoi bug
by PurpleRainbowWriter
Summary: When two soul reaper captains team up to create a yaoi disease, where whoever is bitten by the bug becomes sick with the "Yaoi disease." What happens when this happens? Lots of awkward moments, lemons, and a strangely interesting storyline. Please review! I will take suggestions for pairings and try to work them in. Currently working on a renji byakuya
1. Chapter 1

"Mayuri, I think this is a risky idea."

Mayuri Kurotsuchi grinned. "But it's because of your sick fascination with yaoi," he said while looking sideways at the calm Retsu Unohana.

"Well, it's not sick," she said with a smile. "It's only a pastime."

Mayuri shrugged. "The blame is on you when everyone finds out."

"That's fine. Now, let's start the fun."

"Remember, I get to do experiments on you when this is done!" Mayuri exclaimed as he pressed the button to release the special made 'yaoi bug.'

"No."

Mayuri glared at Unohana before watching the bug fly over the soul society on the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N So, it's kinda all over the place, and off to a weird start, but here's the next chapter to the story. I've got some interesting plans ahead ;)_**

_Somewhere in the seireitei on the rooftops._

"Ow!" Renji exclaimed. Shuuhei stared at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Renji rubbed the back of his neck.

"Something bit me." He frowned in thought. "Did you see anything flying behind me?"

Shuuhei shook his head. "Noth- OW!" He fell backward and rubbed his lower back. "Now I think that bug that bit you, bit me."

Renji looked around. "I don't see anything."

"Me neither. Are there even any bugs that are small but hurt that much when they bite you?"

Renji shrugged and lay back. "Oh well. Let's just enjoy our day off."

_6__th__ division barracks._

Byakuya Kuchiki walked down his squad's barracks, on his way to his office. He had sent a message to Renji to meet him there about some sudden paperwork. He saw the red hair above the crowd easily, only a few feet ahead of him.

"Renji," he murmured. Renji turned toward him his eyes instantly going to the ground. He looked ill. "What's wrong, Abarai?"

Renji nodded. "I'm just a little under the weather, Captain."

Byakuya watched him a moment before leading the way to his office. He sat down at his desk when he arrived and watched Renji sit across from him.

"Fill these out," Byakuya said, handing the papers to Renji. Renji nodded and took the papers from Byakuya.

_Somewhere in the seireitei._

"HEEEYYY! Ikkaku! Yumichika!" Rangiku called, running toward the two soul reapers. They turned to look at her.

"What is it, Rangiku?" Yumichika asked, brushing hair form his face.

"I'm throwing a drinking party with Kira and Shuuhei! Renji was supposed to come too, but he got called to do some paperwork with Captain Kuchiki. We're going to invite Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake as well. Did you guys wanna come?"

"I dunno... I've got to get my beauty sleep," Yumichika frowned, touching his face. "I've been so busy lately, I haven't been looking my best."

"Come on, Yumichika! Loosen up! You look fine!" Ikkaku grabbed Yumichika and dragged him toward Rangiku. "Let's go! I wanna get drunk!"

_POV of Renji_

My eyesight blurred and the pen in my hand slipped to the floor with a loud _crack_. Byakuya glanced up at me in time to see my body slump to the floor. I felt myself continue to grow hotter, as it had been since I'd been drinking with Shuuhei. He'd been starting to look kind of... sexy. I'd never thought of it before, how a man could be sexy. But suddenly, I started feeling feverish, and my eyes kept watching the way his body moved and my mind wandered, wondering how he'd feel underneath me...

"Abarai," a deep, seductive voice said from above. I focused my eyes on the incredibly sexy man I'd been with for the last hour. Slowly my condition had gotten worse, my fever rising. But even in this state, my mind was still thinking of the things I could be doing to the beautiful person in the room with me.

What was wrong with me?

"Abarai," Byakuya said again, his voice and face betraying him and showing his concern.

"I'm fine," I whispered, hating how much his closeness turned me on.

"Maybe you should... go..." his eyes suddenly looked in the direction of my waist. "Home," he finished lamely, staring south.

"Wha..." I looked down and saw the tent in my pants. "Shit," I breathed, my head falling back to the floor. What next? I couldn't get anymore embarrassed in front of my captain then now.

"This... is why you're feverish?" Byakuya asked, touching the bulge with the tip of his finger. I groaned, my hips bucking involuntarily. Byakuya blinked, keeping a calm look on his face, while mine burned with a bright red blush.

"I.. No... I don't know..."

"But this..." Byakuya kept staring at my crotch, his finger ready to poke it again at any moment, like a child. "It looks painful." His eyes met mine. "And you can't take care of it yourself."

"C-Captain?" I stuttered as he reached out and started to undress me. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm helping." He maneuvered me so he could take all my clothing off. I tried to stop him. Believe me, I tried. But I was still near blacking out.

"Captain... Are you..." I was cut off by cool, slim fingers wrapping around my heated member. I gasped and my hips bucked. I swear Byakuya's lips momentarily twitched into a smile.

"Am I what?" he asked.

"Nnn," I moaned, trying to stay still as he pumped me slowly. His fingers squeezed lightly at the base, then trailed up the underside of my member. He pressed lightly on the tip, making my hips jump and me cry out. My hands flew up to cover my mouth.

"This isn't like you, Renji," he said softly, touching my mouth with his free hand. "You are not normally this submissive."

"I-" I choked on a moan that rushed out as Byakuya leaned down and licked the tip of my dick. My eyes went wide as I realized what he had just done. "C-Captain! What are you-" I screeched.

"I'm not sure what's come over me, but you with your guard down... it's appealing to me." Suddenly I was engulfed in an intense heat that had me breathless and my hips thrusting upward.

Byakuya sucked gently on the head of my cock before lowering himself down, taking me all the way into his mouth. He hummed softly while bobbing his head, making me moan and gasp. I reached my hand out to touch his head, running my fingers through his hair. His silky locks felt just as amazing in my hand as the hot mouth wrapped around my cock.

"Ca-Captain, I'm..." I moaned, feeling the fire in my groin becoming unbearable. I knew I was coming, I felt it. I was so... close...

"AHH!" I stifled a scream by biting down on the back of my hand, releasing my seed into Byakuya's mouth as he continued to keep sucking on my head. When my climax finished, he lifted his head to look at me.

"Do you feel better?" he asked, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Thing was, I did feel better. My fever wasn't so bad anymore, and I didn't feel as dizzy. But I wasn't going to tell that to Captain Kuchiki.

"I feel confused," I muttered, looking away. Byakuya chuckled. My eyes widened and my head snapped back to look at him. He was smiling. This. Was. Not. Byakuya.

"I'll explain latter." He started to redress me. "Now we should get you somewhere to rest. My place."

"U-Uh, Captain? I really think I'd be okay if I just lay down for a few minutes... Really, no need for me to go to... your..." His sharp gaze cut me off.

Oh, this was weird.

Byakuya scooped me up and started toward his living quarters. I hid my face from the on-lookers that stared as we passed by.

Captain didn't pay the least bit of attention. He only cared to move swiftly and smoothly toward a house where there wasn't another person.

I was screwed. Maybe literally.


	3. Chapter 3

_Renji POV_

Shit.

Byakuya had left me in a room alone in the dark for a few minutes. A plain white yukata lay at the edge of the bed, he'd said I could change if I wanted. So I did, slowly making my sore, heated body move.

My mind still reeled about what had happened earlier. Captain Kuchiki had given me a blow job. A _blow job_! Come one, that isn't at all like him. I had no idea what was wrong with him.

Or why just thinking of his face made me hard again.

I groaned and threw myself back on the bed, trying to take calming breaths.

"Renji," that sexy voice said next to my ear. I'm ashamed by the girlish squeak that I let out as I sprung up into a sitting position. My face burned as Byakuya chuckled. Again, not Byakuya.

"C-Captain, when did you..." I shook my head. Maybe I was still really sick.

"I used flash step to sneak up on you," he murmured while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why?" I refused to look at him, keeping my arms covering my crotch.

He seemed to notice my discomfort and a sigh escaped his perfect lips. He grabbed my arm, pulling it from my lap to see the bulge in my yukata. He smiled softly and pulled me back on the bed. For some reason, I didn't resist. My mind was split, screaming yes and no at the same time. The side screaming yes was the one controlling my body right now, but the no side wasn't going down without a fight.

"I told you that I would give you an explanation," he whispered in my ear, nipping lightly at my lobe. I shivered at the feeling and closed my eyes tight.

"Are... Are you... gay?" I stammered. I was scared of what he would do if he felt insulted by the question. Though, he was the one who was molesting me.

Byakuya was silent a moment and then shrugged. "I've had a wife. But men do appeal to me."

I blinked, feeling that since he admitted it, it made sense. But I was still a bit shocked. Did his personality change when he was horny?

"Now, I have a feeling that your hard because me, so I will take care of you... Again." His hands slid down my body and then back up, untying the sash that held the yukata closed. I tried to stop him as he stripped me of my clothing but it was thrown to the side anyways. Then Byakuya pushed me back into a laying position, his mouth latching to my throat.

I moan at the way his tongue danced on my skin, the way his light bites made my skin tingle. His lips found my jaw, slowly moving close to my own lips. But he stopped, moving so his face was inches away from mine. His eyes searching mine, looking for approval. And for some reason, my body moved, our lips crashing together in a passionate kiss initiated by me. I couldn't believe myself. Couldn't believe that I just kissed my Captain.

Byakuya's tongue found it's way into my mouth, pushing against my own and licking the roof of my mouth, driving me wild. I let a moan as he dragged my bottom lip between his teeth, a smirk on his face.

"Captain!" I cried as he grabbed my weeping member while suckling my nipple. The pleasure was unbearable. I wasn't going to last long at all.

"Come for me, Renji," he whispered from my chest. His breath was brushing against my skin, sending shivers through my body.

I was mewling like a cat as Byakuya stroked me so slowly that it was painful. I was about to come, about to be pushed over the edge, but I just wasn't getting there. He was giving me stimulation to feel good, but not enough to come. And it was driving me insane.

"Please, more," I begged, my pride crashing like a rock. Byakuya complied, moving down between my legs like earlier, his hand stroking my base lightly and his his breath brushing my head. I whimpered, watching him watch me.

Then his mouth was on me, engulfing my head and sucking lightly. His tongue swirled over the tip of my head and that was it. I let out a scream at the suddenness of my orgasm.

I lay panting for a moment before I look for Byakuya. He had disappeared. I lay my head back and wonder about what had just happened when he returned. I looked over at him to see a bottle of lotion in his hands. My eyes went wide and I tried to scramble away. He was _not_ doing what I thought he was going to try and do. No way. Nu-uh.

Byakuya grabbed my ankle, tugging me back so a sprawled like an idiot across the bed. He lathed his fingers on one hand with the lotion, while holding me down with the other. Then he was between my legs, spreading my cheeks and circling my entranced with his lotion slicked fingers. I tried to pull myself away but my arms kept giving way. It was like my body wanted this to happen.

Suddenly pain soared form my backside and I yelped. I looked down at the culprit who had a finger stuck up my ass and saw he was looking at my again erect penis.

Well, what the fuck? My body is making me look like a gay whore.

Byakuya leaned down at suck on the head of my member once again as he thrust his finger in and out of me. I couldn't help but moan at the now pleasant sensation coming from him moving his finger inside me. Soon another finger joined the first, stretching me. The little pain I'd felt before was gone now, but there wasn't any out right pleasure.

Not until he hit that _one spot_. His fingers curled, touching my prostate and making my whole body go rigid. My eyes were bulging in surprise when he hit the spot again, twice as hard. I screamed, the intense pleasure almost unbearable. He kept hitting that spot as he added a third, then a forth finger. My body was shaking in the painful pleasure, but with Byakuya now gripping the base of my cock so tight that it kept me from coming, I had no choice but to endure.

He took his fingers from my body, making my walls clench, trying to keep them in. I was gasping, my eyes half lidded as they stared at what could have been the sexiest man on earth.

Byakuya stepped off the bed, leaving me all hot with no place to go. I reach to stroke myself but stopped when I saw that he was starting to undress himself.

I stared at the beautiful muscles as they were revealed to me. He was lean but powerful, and I appreciated the view he gave me. But when I saw the thing that he expected to go up in me, I felt my blood run cold. He was _big_. And it scared me how much he might rip me if he were to enter me.

He saw the fear in my eyes, but he didn't stop moving toward me on the bed. My body was shaking, both in fear and in anticipation for what pleasure might be coming. Byakuya gave me a long, soft kiss as he slicked his fingers back up and started to pump them in and out of me again, stretching me as much as he could. Then he slicked his cock up and positioned himself at my entrance. I shivered as I stared up at him, his eyes kind and full of emotion. He leaned down to kiss me and thrust his hips, entering me in one swift thrust.

I saw stars at the amount of pleasure and pain I felt. He somehow was pressing directly on the spot that felt good, overpowering the intense pain that I was feeling. I moaned and pushed my hips back to meet his slow, steady thrusts. My arms wrapped around him, my nails digging into his back as pleasure washed over me.

"Ah-Byakuya!" I gasped as I came again, my seed spraying over our stomachs. He kept going, his pace slowly increasing as his own pleasure built.

Byakuya looked down at me, seeing that I was already hard again, and ready to shoot at any moment. I knew this was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. He grabbed my member, pumping it in time with his thrusts, bringing me ever closer to the peak of pleasure.

He thrust one more time, moaning my name and releasing his seed within me. I moaned at the sound of my name on his lips and the feel of his fingers still pumping me even though he had just climaxed. Then I joined him, coming again all over his fingers.

We lay quietly, him on top of me. I started drifting off to sleep when he rolls over, pulling me onto his chest.

"You don't have a fever anymore," he said.

"Shut up," I mutter, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"So you want to do this in the morning too?" he asked after a minute.

_No_, I thought. "Maybe..." I muttered. Shit. What was wrong with me?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry this is a quickly written chapter. It was requested by a friend and I had no idea how to go about it. but, the next chapter is a Shunsui and Ukitake chapter, and I'm a bit excited to write it :)**

_Shuuhei POV_

I sat nervously with Kira while Rangiku went to get everyone for our drinking party. Ever since I'd been with Renji I'd been feeling weird, and he obviously was too. Since he happily rushed away when he found out he had to go do paperwork. Plus he'd been looking pretty pale.

Kira had found me after that, and told me of Rangiku's plans. I was happy to go for a drink... but what happened when we stopped at his place was a little bit... well, weird.

I had started feeling pretty sick, my temperature skyrocketing. And besides that, I couldn't stop thinking how arousing Kira was. Everything about him made me want to fuck him. Everything he did turned me on.

And that's not what I normally think when I see him.

I'd been standing awkwardly in the middle of the room while Kira rummaged through his fridge for some sake to bring when he turned around to see me watching him. His eyes had widened and he walked toward me, the sake forgotten, and he'd kissed me. I stood completely still when he did this, not sure what to do. When he took a step away, he pointed to my groin.

"Shuuhei, you might want to be careful when you start thinking about if you're trying to keep secret." My face blushed and I looked away.

"It's not what you think," I muttered.

"It looks like a boner to me," Kira said with a cocky grin. Then he sobered up. "Did I cause it?"

"I... I'm not sure," I looked everywhere but his face. But when my eyes had settled on his out crotch, I noticed he was getting turned on by me. I bit my lip and looked him in the eyes.

"May I?" he asked, nodding toward my growing erection. I nodded, not entirely knowing what he meant by that. But I soon found out.

He had knelt down and gave me a blow job, followed by his fingers intruding into a place I didn't think they should be, until I felt the most amazing pleasure of my life. That lead to _his_ dick being shoved up into me. Yeah. I didn't know how to stop it.

But now, here I was, sore, nervous, and blushing while Kira sipped sake.

"Hey," Kira's breath rushed over my ear, making me shiver. "You okay down there?"

"Yeah," I muttered, shifting uneasily. Rangiku and everyone would be here soon.

"No need to be nervous. I can help you get through this... transition." He leaned his cheek on my shoulder.

"You said you've had a crush on me awhile, didn't you," I said slowly.

"Didn't think you heard that," Kira smirked. "You were screaming so loud, and then mewling like a kitten." He nuzzled my neck, making my blush deepen.

"Shut u-" I was cut off as his lips pressed against mine.

First the kiss was soft and gentle, slowly coaxing out the fiery passion within me. We tumbled to the floor, Kira laying on top of me. My fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to kiss deeper.

"Hey! We're baaaack-oh my." I froze, my whole body becoming still, my tongue still inside Kira's mouth. He bit my tongue lightly to tell me to return to my own mouth. I did so hastily.

"What's the hold up? Oh, I see."

"Well, it's natural to have desires, but you really should do it when others won't be around..."

I felt my face burn in shame as everyone entered the room while Kira was still laying n top of me. I looked at him, his head propped up on his hand, elbow resting on my chest. Like this was an everyday thing.

"We just got caught up in a kiss," Kira said, face turning a slight shade of pink.

"Quite a kiss," Kyoraku said as he sat on the opposite side of the table from us. He poured himself some sake.

"Since when are you guys gay?" Ikkaku demanded as he sat down a few feet from Kyoraku. Yumichika sat silently next to Ikkaku, while Ukitake sat between Yumichika and Kyoraku. Rangiku crouched next to my head and looked down at me. I turned my head away from everyone, my blush taking on the same shade as Renji's hair.

"You're just like Kira now?" she said curiously.

"You knew?" I screeched, looking between Kira and Rangiku. Rangiku nodded.

"The regulars of our drinking circle knew, except for you."

"What about me?" Ikkaku asked rudely, slamming his sake cup down. Everyone stared at him.

"You're drunk already, Ikkaku," Yumichika muttered. He was starting to look a bit pale. Almost like...

Me and Renji earlier.

I looked at Ikkaku who tried not to look at anything but the men around him. When my eyes wandered to Kyoraku and Ukitake, who both kept wiping sweat from their foreheads.

"Hey, did anyone get bit by a bug?"

"How did you know?" All the guys except Kira asked me at once. They exchanged looks.

I pushed myself up on my elbows, making Kira roll off of me with a grunt. My rubbed my eyes with my hands and looked around at everyone. There was a inkling of an idea of something going on. But as the idea started to take form, it would suddenly vanish, leaving me confused.

"I don't know. It happened to me earlier..."

Rangiku poked my cheek. "You didn't answer me. Are. You. Like. Kira?"

"I don't know," I said, shrugging.

"Well, if you are, don't worry. I think it's cute. And I'll keep it a secret like I did with Kira." Rangiku grabbed some sake, pouring it in a cup and throwing it back in a quick gulp. "That hits the spot!"

"So," Kyoraku murmured slowly, leaning forward, already looking more then a little drunk. "Who's bottom?"

My face flamed, and when I looked at Kira, his face was just as red.

"I think it'd be Kira," Rangiku said, swirling the alcohol in her cup around in circles. "Remember when he got reeaal drunk and said he wanted to see how it felt for Shuuhei to stick his-"

"He get's the point!" Kira exclaimed, lunging at Rangiku to cover her mouth. She giggled.

"Oh, Kira, I thought you were into guys! But here you are with your hand on my chest," Rangiku teased. Kira moved away and sat close next to me.

"That's not funny," he muttered, his face bright red.

"Jushiro," Kyoraku murmured softly, touching the pale man's arm. Ukitake was laying with his forehead on the table, looking like he was in pain.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just tired." Ukitake lifted his head to smile at everyone.

Ikkaku stood clumsily, walking around Yumichika who tried to stop him, exclaiming that he was a light weight and should sit out his buzz until it passed. But Ikkaku brushed him off and knelt in beside Ukitake, moving his arms from his lap. Ukitake let out a cry as Ikkaku's hand moved somewhere under the table.

"Ikkaku! What are you doing?" Kyoraku exclaimed, pushing Ikkaku away from Ukitake.

"We're all thinking it!" Ikkaku slurred, glaring at Kyoraku. "We're all horny as hell and there's something wrong with us. I bet all of us have a hard on if we all checked!" Ikkaku looked at Rangiku. "You're an exception."

"Yumichika, is he always like this when he gets drunk?" I asked. Yumichika shrugged, sipping sake.

"He's pretty smart when he's drunk. It's the only time he makes sense." Yumichika shifted his weight, and something touched my crotch. I looked down to see a sock covered foot. "And he's right about one thing, at least half of us have a hard on."

"I do not... nnn," I grit my teeth as he moved his toes over my erection I didn't know I had.

"Well, maybe it could be fun," Ukitake said slowly.

"No." I looked to see Kyoraku tugging Ukitake up and out of the room. There was silence after the door was slammed shut and Rangiku cleared her throat.

"Captain Kyoraku has had a thing for Captain Ukitake for awhile, it's obvious. And he's protective of Ukitake. It's not surprising that he doesn't want them to partake in an orgy. And truthfully, I'm too drunk for one. I'll let you guess have at it." Rangiku stood and grabbed a bottle of sake, walking out of the room, saying a quick goodbye with a wink before closing the door.

"Shuuhei," Ikkaku slurred. "Do you want to?"

I looked at Kira who was watching me with a hot look. I gulped and shrugged. Yumichika started his ministrations with his foot again, making me gasp. "An answer would be great," Yumichika murmured.

"I-I don't know. If... If it's okay with-AH- Kira." I grit my teeth as Yumichika pressed against my organ hard.

"I'm fine with it," Kira whispered in my ear. "As long as you go home with me tonight." Kira sucked on my earlobe and wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on, 'chika," Ikkaku slurred, standing and pulling the other man to his feet and dragging him over to Kira and I.

He threw Yumichika into my lap and fell to his knees, starting to undress him. Yumichika turned toward me, his hand resting on my cheek. His thumb brushed my lips before forcing it's way into my mouth. I flinched, trying to pull away, but was stopped by Kira who knelt behind me. Kira's hands were undoing my clothing, sliding cloth off my shoulders and chest.

After some confusion as to how to get all out clothing off without moving from our positions, having to, after all the trouble, move anyways, we were all butt naked. Yumichika pushed me down and kissed my roughly, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, making me almost gag. Ikkaku and Kira were somewhere by us, out of my sight.

"Hey, Yumi," Ikkaku called from behind us. I tilted my head to look beyond Yumichika's ass to see Ikkaku and Kira both slicking their fingers with spit. I knew what was about to happen.

"Yes, Ikkaku," Yumichika muttered as he leaned down to suck on my throat. I moaned against my will and stared at the ceiling.

"Who you want fucking you?" Ikkaku asked.

Yumichika got off of me and started to arrange us around. Me behind Kira, Kira behind Ikkaku, and Ikkaku behind Yumichika. Instantly Ikkaku was licking Yumichika's asshole and slowly pumping his fingers. Kira did the same to Ikkaku, causing the man to let out a cry and flinch. I looked at Kira's backside, sucking on my fingers and coating them in saliva. I stuck the first finger into Kira's entrance, feeling him stiffen and then slowly relax.

I tried adding a second finger, hearing Kira groan in pain. I quickly apologized, feeling bad since I had no idea what to do. I tried spreading his cheeks some, and then spitting on my fingers as I moved them in and out, hoping it would make it easier on Kira.

All around me there was the sound of moans now, as I continued to prepare Kira, Ikkaku and Yumichika went at it like animals, moaning and groaning, growling and biting. Kira was on his hands and knees panting as I worked on him. I remembered how he had found a sweet spot in me and started to search for it. I knew, when I curled a finger slightly, that the spot had been found. Kira let out a shriek and pushed himself back on my hand, causing another finger to enter him on accident. I was about to apologize, but he just continued to move on my hand, moaning as my finger hit his prostate.

"I'm... gonna enter," I said as I took my fingers out of him. He reached forward and grabbed Ikkaku and pulled him back, causing both Yumichika and Ikkaku to stop everything to reposition themselves. Kira looked back, waiting for me to enter him.

I spit on my hand and wet my member before pushing deep into Kira. He tensed and groaned, pulling Ikkaku onto him as the same time.

"Move," Kira gasped back at me. I complied, moving slowly at first.

Kira's heat was amazing. It felt like heaven, so tight, warm, like velvet. Every time I hit his good spot, his walls clenched around me, sending waves of pleasure over my body. And every thrust I delivered to Kira, went through Kira to Ikkaku to Yumichika. Every thrust created something like a chorus of gasps and moans. Occasionally someone let out a abnormally loud cry.

The first to come was Ikkaku, letting out a loud moan and biting down on Yumichika's shoulder. The bite, I assumed, set Yumichika over the edge because he was the next to climax. I thrust myself a couple times deep into Kira, making him come, screaming my name. I moaned as his walls clenched around my member, only allowing one more thrust before I emptied my load into his body.

We lay gasping for breath. Kira rolled over to cuddle up next to me, nuzzling my neck and almost purring.

"You're still coming home with me tonight for more," Kira whispered in my ear before laying a quick kiss on my cheek. My face flamed.

Ah, what the hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry about that last chapter you guys, I know it was really bad . But I wrote it when half asleep. Anyways, this chapter is a short emotional chapter to lead up to some later plot development. I'm not sure what the next chapter will be, but hopefully it'll be good :)**

**Oh, by the way, I'm looking for a beta reader for my yaoi stories. I update often, as you can tell. So maybe someone who can get back to me quickly is willing to help out? I would be forever thankful! :) Oh, and please review! **

_Shunsui POV_

"Shunsui!" Jushiro said as I tugged him toward his home.

"What was wrong with you? Why were you willing to let them..." I couldn't finished the sentence, my blood boiling in rage. Jushiro was silent, making me look back at him. He looked troubled.

"I have desires too," was all he said. I sighed, noting how he had his captain's coat covering a large bulge.

I continued to pull him along, wondering why he didn't see the way I'd been looking at him all day now. My only thoughts when Ikkaku had touched Jushiro were "let go, he's mine."

I walked into his room, sighing in relief that I had gotten him here without any problem, only minor protest. I only wished I could tell him how I felt. Before, it was like a small crush on a best friend. But now, it was like I was completely attracted to him, to the point where if I saw him with someone else, I might have to kill the bastard.

"Shunsui," Jushiro whispered. "Why did you do that back there? Why were you so against me doing things? You never cared before..."

"Well, I do now," I snapped, flinching at the harshness in my voice. What was wrong with me?

"Shunsui." Suddenly I was pressed against the wall, Jushiro's fingers curled into the front of my coat. Our eyes met, and I was shocked. He had a swirl of emotions in his eyes, so many that I didn't know what one was making him this way.

"Juu, what's going on with you?" I asked, my voice much softer now. I could feel his body shaking, his breathing labored and eyes wild. His sickness was hitting him hard now.

"You," he growled, eyes watering. "You were always going off with women you hardly knew. Always looking for a new girl to have your way with." Jushiro shook his head as the tears started to fall. "You never thought that it would hurt me, did you?"

I stayed silent, not sure how to react. "Well?" he almost yelled. My eyes went wide.

"Juu, this isn't like you."

"No one's acting like themselves anymore," he whispered, his grip loosening on my coat. "I had just gotten used to you, finally got over you, was thinking of looking for someone else, and then you did that. Dragged me out of that room like a possessive lover." His eyes met mine. "Why are you playing this game with me?"

"I'm not playing a game," I assure him, cupping his cheek in my hand he leans against it, his eyes fluttering closed. His fever is high, and it concerns me.

"If you're not playing a game, then kiss me," he whispers, eyes opening slightly.

I stare into his eyes, normally so soft and kind. I tilt his head in my hand and kiss him softly, afraid that if I'm not careful, he may slip away. There's a fluttery feeling in my stomach that I never felt before now. Never with any woman I've slept with, no matter how nervous I was with them, I never felt like this. I'd never felt this _happy_.

I pull away, making Jushiro whimper slightly. I chuckle, leaning my forehead against his. He feels like he's on fire.

Then he's coughing, doubled over in pain. I pick him up, carrying him to his bed and setting him down. When I see his face my blood runs cold. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as he continued to cough.

"I'll go get Unohana," I say quickly, rushing from the room.

"He should be fine now," Unohana said kindly as she stood. She'd just finished treating Jushiro for his sickness. "Let him rest a bit and make sure to keep his fever down."

"I'll keep an eye on him," I said quietly. Then I looked up to meet her troubled gaze. "Why did his attack come so suddenly?"

"I'm not sure. He should have been fine for a few more days. But he seems to have gotten very worked up emotionally."

"Oh." My heart started to hurt. "That might be my fault."

"He'll be fine. Don't worry about him." Unohana put a hand on my shoulder to sooth me. It didn't help.

Unohana stood there for a minute before leaving me alone with the sleeping Jushiro. My thoughts spun around in my head as I watched the beautiful man's chest rise and fall peacefully.

There's a possibility that I've been ignoring my heart for a little too long. I think I love him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Renji POV_

I woke up to the feeling of warm arms wrapped around my middle. I turned around, seeing Byakuya sleeping peacefully. His hair fell around his face, a few strands brushing against my arm. Memories of the night before came to the surface of my mind, making me blush. I couldn't believe we did all those things.

Byakuya stirred, his arms tightening around me. His eyes opened, resting on my face. He smiled softly, placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"G'morning," I muttered. I could feel my face growing hot.

Byakuya leaned down, kissing me. I wanted to pull away, but my body wouldn't let me. I was drawn to him in a way that shouldn't be possible.

Something brushed against my leg. It was hard and smooth, warm and slightly slick...

Byakuya pulled away from our kiss and stared down at me. His hand was traveling over my chest, my stomach, making small circles and dragging his nails over my skin, making me shiver. His eyes bore into mine, making me feel exposed.

"Do you want a repeat of last night?" he asked, brushing hair from my face.

"Well, I... Uh..." I stammered, feeling my lower back throb.

"Are you too sore?" he asked, eyes growing full of concern. I lowered my eyes and nodded. It wasn't surprising since that was my first time _and_ he was so big, I couldn't help but be sore.

Byakuya kissed me before settling on his side, pulling me close. He stroked my hair, kissing the top of my head. I could still plainly feel his erection on my leg. He was willing to suffer being unsatisfied because I was still sore from our activities the night before.

Considering his lack of care about things in general, this was a big thing for him.

I moved my hand to rest on his chest, slowly dragging it down his abdomen, toward his erection. His eyes watched me closely, no doubt wondering why I was doing this. But I couldn't help it, I felt some kind of _need_ to touch him, to satisfy him. And when my hand wrapped around his large, hot member, I was satisfied to hear the deep groan that left his lips.

"Renji," he moaned as I pumped him slowly, feeling my own cock grow.

I continued to move my hand, dragging my nail over the tip of his head, making him moan low and loud, his hips thrusting against my hand. It made me smile a little, knowing that I was the one making him like this.

"Renji," he panted, pulling me in for a mind numbing kiss. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue pushed past my lips. When we broke apart, his eyes were closed.

I slid down under the blankets covering our bodies, trailing kisses down his body. I was thanking the blanket for hiding me from such an embarrassing action. I could feel the man's eyes through the blanket as I came face to face with his cock. It was kinda scary. As I said before, it was large, and this close it seemed even larger.

Suddenly the blanket was removed from us and I was exposed to the light and Byakuya's critical eyes. I felt myself shake slightly under the pressure of him watching me, knowing how cruel it would be if I back down now, when he expected me to give him head.

"It's okay," he whispered, touching my cheek gently. "You don't need to if you are afraid."

His sincere words made my heart hurt and my pride break. Afraid? I wasn't afraid of anything.

I gave him a challenging glare that made his eyes widen and then a chuckle rumble from his chest. I looked down at his cock and then stuck my tongue out, licking around the head and down the underside of it. His hips were shaking as I continued to lick all the good spots. Was he keeping himself from thrusting? Did he really care that much to hold back his movements?

"God, Renji," he groaned as my mouth covered his head. I glanced up through my eyelashes to see his head thrown back, face both awash in pleasure and concentration.

"Don't hold back," I said, lifting my mouth from him long enough to speak. He was just looking down at me as I took him deep into my throat.

The look on his face when I did that was priceless. He looked like I had just sent him to heaven. His hips were thrusting up gently, telling me he only listened slightly to what I told him. He still didn't want to hurt me, but didn't want to hurt my pride either. What a thoughtful man.

I bobbed my head and stroked the bottom half of his cock with my hand, trying to deliver all the pleasure I could to him. My tongue was moving all over him, making him moan in pleasure. My name tumbled from his lips almost incoherently, in gasping breaths. He hadn't sounded like this last night, so I must have been doing a good job right now.

"I'm going to come," he said in a rushed gasp. I lifted my head to look at him, then lowered myself back down to take in his head. I sucked hard, licking and humming to bring him over the edge. He thrust up hard into my mouth as he came, a loud moan falling from his lips, fingers curling in my hair.

I swallowed all his come, licking my lips when I pulled away from him. Glancing up I saw the look in his eyes, a mixture of longing, passion, and something else.

"Renji," he said, pulling me up his body to kiss me deeply.

"Yes?" I asked breathlessly.

"You are so hot," he whispered in my ear. I looked at him in shock. He just called me hot. _Byakuya called me hot. _The cold, emotionless, Byakuya.

_What?_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So so sorry for such a long wait (maybe not that long, but compared to my earlier update times this was awhile). Things got a bit hectic and such. But I want to thank everyone who has been following my story thus far. I'm a little unsure about this chapter, I don't know if anyone will like it... but I'm hoping you guys like it! Please read and review! Seeing lots of views makes me happy, but the inspiration starts flowing when people review :3 maybe that's weird, but I like seeing your comments you guys :) anyway, ENJOY! :D**

_Ichigo's POV_

I stood, zanpakto in hand. A garganta was opening, revealing two human like figures and spiritual pressure I knew all too well.

"We're back, you little shit," one of the figures called down to me. I ground my teeth raising my arm and pointing zangetsu straight ahead.

"Bankai," I growled.

Then I was rushing at them. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, the bastards had come back. And I was going to stop them from hurting anyone I cared about.

I swung my sword, releasing my getsuga tenshou. Ulquiorra blocked the attack easily, swatting it away as if it were nothing. I swore, about to swing again when Grimmjow grabbed me, throwing me at Ulquiorra. I glanced over my shoulder, half turned, seeing Ulquiorra hold up a strange pendant with a blood red stone. It shone bright as I came closer, becoming blinding. I had no time to react as it touched my skin, burning me.

I screamed, feeling the burning all over my body. It was the worst pain that I'd ever felt before. I wanted nothing more than for it to stop.

What the hell was this? What kind of power was this?

"Hey, Ichigo, how do you like the idea of becoming our slave?" Grimmjow sneered at me, coming up close to me. I ground my teeth and glared at him through the pain.

Grimmjow only laughed. "That crystal will merge with your body and take away your freedom. You answer to me from now on," Grimmjow grabbed my chin to tilt my head back to stare into my eyes, an evil gleam making a shiver run down my spine.

"What... kind of power..." one last surge of pain went through my body as I fell to my knees.

Grimmjow grinned down at me. "That would be for us to know."

Then I blacked out.

My eyes opened to see nothing but darkness. I lay on a soft bed, a strange weight pressed on the middle of my chest, but it was too dark to see what it was. My zanpakto wasn't near me, it felt far away. And my wrists were bound together above my head. I squirmed, noting that my feet were also bound. I tried struggling for what seemed like hours, only making my body hurt and my wrists and ankles rubbed raw.

A noise came from the other side of the room and the door opened, letting in bright light. I flinched, the light hurting my eyes. When they adjusted I looked to see Grimmjow standing at the foot of the bed, a strange look in his eyes.

"What do you want?" I hissed. "Let me go! Untie me!"

"First you ask me what I want, then follow up with a list of demands. You don't even let me answer your question." Grimmjow sounded emotionless, as if he were broken. My anger slowly turned to curiosity.

"You aren't yourself," I muttered. "I don't get it."

Grimmjow gave me a sickened look. "You should hate me, I kidnapped you and made you my slave! And here you are, showing me concern." He turned from me. "You make me sick."

"Says the sadistic bastard," I muttered.

Grimmjow started laughing. It was like he was a mad scientist, like he had lost his mind. He turned to me, eyes wild.

"I should make you wish you were dead," he said, a creepy smile forming on his lips.

Grimmjow climbed on the bed, grabbing my chin and pressing his lips against mine. I bit him, drawing blood. Grimmjow pulled away fast, his hand to his lip. He glared down at me, swearing.

"Ichigo, you have to obey my every command," Grimmjow growled. "Don't you dare bite me again."

I, in return, spat a mouthful of his own blood back into his face.

He stood straight, and stormed from the room slamming the door shut behind him. I sighed, remembering that at one point when Grimmjow had light shining in the room, I'd seen what was on my chest. It was the pendant from earlier. And when Grimmjow had ordered that I not bite him, it had glowed slightly.

What the fuck was going on here?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N alright, so this was kinda a fun chapter to write. I have a bunch of ideas running through my head faster then I can type. But, to those of you who weren't really there for the slave thing, don't worry! All is okay! :D anyways, please review! It'd make me so happy if you would. I like critics, just don't be downright mean. That would just be a jerk move -.- **

**Well, Enjoy! \(^.^)/**

_Jushiro POV_

I couldn't believe that I was in a meeting this early in the morning. I'd woken up with the love of my life laying next to me, his eyes slowly drifting closed, hand holding mine tightly. Then we were suddenly summoned to a Captain's meeting.

Just my luck.

I sighed and looked over at Shunsui, who looked like he was dead on his feet. He kept swaying on his feet when his eyes drifted closed.

Captain Yamamoto called everyone's attention to him, making Shunsui jump slightly. I had to hold back a chuckle of laughter.

"Last night the department of research and development detected that two arrancars entered Karakura town at approximately midnight. There was a strange spiritual pressure and then Ichigo Kurosaki disappeared. We are assuming that he was kidnapped."

"How could he be kidnapped?" I asked. Ichigo was so strong, him being kidnapped so easily was not likely.

"A better question is, why would he be kidnapped?" Shunsui asked. His brows were furrowed in confusion and concern. He was just as worried as I was.

"We have no idea how this happened," Yamamoto said, looking around the room. "But he seems to have released his bankai and attacked once, before his spiritual pressure disappeared."

"What are we going to do?" Hitsuguya asked. He, along with most everyone here seemed very worried.

"We send a team to go and take him back."

"What?" Soi fon exclaimed, stepping forward and glaring at the head captain. "That's reckless and unnecessary! He's only one soul reaper."

"But he's an important one," Byakuya said, surprising everyone. "He has done a lot to help us when we are in a time of need."

"Byakuya is right," Yamamoto declared. "We will send out a team of captains and seated officers to take back Ichigo Kurosaki immediately."

_Ichigo POV_

At some point I fell asleep, but when my eyes opened, Grimmjow was back. He was hunched over, his back to me. It sounded like he was talking to himself.

"What was I thinking, he won't ever love me." Grimmjow muttered, his form shaking. I stayed silent, afraid of what might happen if I were to interrupt him. He continued, his voice cracking slightly. "Why am I so stupid? He's the enemy, _and_ he hates my guts."

Grimmjow turned around to look at me, eyes filled with tears. Those same eyes, full of heartache and love, widened in horror. He leapt from the bed, staring at me like I was a monster.

He's the one who kidnapped me and tied me up, not the other way around.

I only watched as he grew angry, his fists balling up and jaw clenching. "You think it's funny, right?"

I blinked, confused. "I don't even get what's going on."

"Don't play dumb!" Grimmjow yelled. "You son of a bitch! You're playing games with me!"

"What games?" I snapped. "_You_ kidnapped me, tied me up, and made me your slave somehow. _I_ can't play any games."

Grimmjow's anger disappeared. His gaze fell to the floor, hair hiding his face.

"Grimmjow, why did you kidnap me?" I asked. I had a feeling I knew what was going on here, even if it made me confused beyond hell.

"You heard what I was saying before," he growled. "That... was about you."

I stared at the ceiling. So it was true. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was in love with me.

"Say something," he whispered. I stayed silent, not sure what to say. "Say something, damn it!" he yelled, rushing over to me, grabbing me by the neck.

"Well, you have a strange way of showing your love," I choked past the grip on my throat.

"Goddamn smart ass," he spat, letting go of me. I breathed deep, letting out a slow sigh.

"So," I said slowly, dragging out the word. Grimmjow looked at me. "All those times you tried to kill me, you were frustrated by your complete and utter lust for me?"

I instantly regretted my teasing words. He was on top of me, his breath brushing against my ear, his knee pressing between my legs. "You only wish," he whispered, biting my ear. I thrashed around, trying to get him off of me. But my tied limbs didn't help me in the least.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, trying to knee him. He growled low in his throat, lifting himself up to look at me.

"You won't try to hurt me," he stated. The pendant on my chest started to glow, as if announcing that it was working. I tried to move to knee him, but couldn't move at all. My eyes widened.

"What the hell?" I muttered. Grimmjow grinned.

"I told you, you have to obey." He leaned down to capture my lips, kissing me fiercely. I wanted with all my being to bite down on his lips, but I knew I couldn't. He'd told me the other day not to, he had commanded it.

He moved away, ripping my clothing off of me. I tried to stop him, but how do you stop someone from doing things to you when you're tied up?

"Grimmjow, why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You asked for it," he spat, biting down on my stomach.

I hissed in pain, grinding my teeth to keep from making a noise. Grimmjow was moving lower now, kissing and licking as he went. It was strange, he was being so gentle suddenly. It was like he cared, even if he was so rough with me.

"Ichigo, have you ever been touched here," Grimmjow asked, his fingers brushing against my groin. I bit my lip to keep from swearing at him. "Come on, answer me when I ask you something."

The stupid pendant started glowing again, making a string of curses fly from my mouth. Why the hell did he want to know that kind of thing?

"So, have you ever been touched here by anyone else?" Grimmjow asked, slowly stroking my member. I shook my head, muttering a no against my will. "Have you ever thought of being with a guy?" he went on, eyes never leaving my face.

"Why would I?" I snapped. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he lowered himself onto me.

His mouth wrapped around my member, sucking hard. I couldn't help but moan at the feel of his mouth moving over me. He moved so expertly, his tongue stroking the perfect places to make my head spin. I didn't understand how he was doing it, how he made me feel good when I had no interest in guys.

Grimmjow lifted his head to stare at me. I knew my cheeks were flushed, my eyes were half lidded, and I was gasping in pleasure. He smirked at me, running his finger over the tip of my cock. I groaned, closing my eyes. For a few minutes, I didn't feel any contact, but I could hear the soft gasps from Grimmjow. When I opened my eyes, I saw him above me, his fingers somewhere behind him. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

Grimmjow leaned down to kiss me again, forcing my mouth open with his tongue. I didn't fight him, I knew it was no use. He was in control and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Ichigo," he moaned into my mouth. The sound of my name on his lips like that, it made me grow a little harder.

Grimmjow moved, straddling my hips. I noticed that he'd taken his clothes off as well. I couldn't fathom why I didn't notice before.

"I'm... going to lower myself onto you," he panted, his hand splayed across my chest, keeping himself held above my body, and his other hand holding my member in place.

He slowly slid himself down onto my cock. I threw my head back, feeling an intense pleasure. He was so tight, so hot. I watched him as his eyes grew wide, a gasp escaping his mouth followed by a long, low moan. He moved his hips up and down along my length, leaning down to kiss me. His body shook with effort as he gasped and moaned. I thrust my hips up, making him cry out. He looked down at me, eyes searching. I kept thrusting up into him, my own moans joining Grimmjow's.

"Ichigo, do you enjoy this?" Grimmjow asked in broken pants.

"Y-yes," I moaned, thrusting up as hard as I could into Grimmjow.

"If I let you go, will you try and kill me?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine. He looked lost, scared.

"No," I whispered, staring back at him. Grimmjow's eyes lit up and he looked almost happy as he reached up to untie my hands. When the rope was gone, I flexed my fingers, and rolled my wrists and shoulders. I pushed up onto my elbows, glancing at Grimmjow who was watching me cautiously.

"Ichigo, please, take me," he begged. My eyes widened slightly. It was strange enough for Grimmjow to act like he was already, let alone beg me to do anything.

I rolled my hips, thrusting gently against him. He moaned, his fingers biting into my skin. I watched him ride me, eyes closed, face contorted in pleasure. My mind was still reeling from what I'd discovered today. Grimmjow was in love with me, he was lusting over me, and he had some other side to him besides the one that wanted to abuse me. And, truthfully, I wasn't really against it. Purely curious.

I noticed that he had yet to touch himself, his weeping member just begging for attention. My hand seemed to have a mind of it's own, as I reached out to grab it. Grimmjow's eyes flew open and he stared at me as I slowly pumped his cock. It responded, leaking mass amounts of precum. I pumped fast as I reached my own end, my back arching as I felt wave after wave of pleasure. Grimmjow came in my hand moments before I spilled myself into him. He moaned my name, falling onto my chest. I moaned as the last of my seed was milked from my body.

We lay silently. I knew I was confused, knew that I was most likely just swept up in the moment, but it had felt good. There was no denying that.

"I love you," Grimmjow whispered. I looked at him, seeing that he was staring at me.

"Um," I muttered nervously.

"You don't need to say it back, but I needed to say it." Grimmjow rolled off of me, dressing and then strolling out of the room. "You aren't allowed to leave this room," he called before closing the door. The pendant began glowing once again.

I was getting sick of these stupid commands.


End file.
